deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Noemon
Write Something! Thank you ...For your good work in wiping out the spurious trivia point on "Plasma Cutter". You're right - nobody CARES what other scifi franchise x resembles, and I too hate when people waste everyone's time with "OMG NEMROCORPHS R LIKE FLOOD" sic. ;) - d2r 00:34, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Just came too say hi :P Hey :D so, I wanted too check the STalker rpage, but pressed on your name by mistake, and I have too say, the pure fact your a enginnering student Is sooooooo hillarious, lmao Issac: Today, we will learn how too use Kenisis! And also, I wanted too ask: The Ubermorph page, is kinda confusing, since It says they might be aleins who created the black marker, AND says theyre slashers.....how can this be fixed. : well hi to you too anonymous guy :D : Yeh, engineering is fun :) (Isaac s not a good teacher by the way, but don't let anyone know I told you that :P ) : as for the Ubermorph thing, sorry, but I have restrained myself from reading anything about it yet, as I haven't reached the point in the game where you fight it, so I don't want to spoil anything :) I'll try to answer you once I've finished the game, as I'm kinda busy with the university these days :) : cheers [[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 18:46, January 31, 2011 (UTC) The comic That I talked of on your blog. I found it. RIght here. Template:Sniperteam82308 18:04, February 2, 2011 (UTC) hahah, good one! :D [[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']]18:15, February 2, 2011 (UTC) answer me.... why you put a message in my section?. enthusiasm with the game and with this wikia? ummm.............., I not understand why you say me this, unnecesary comments eh! (simple comments, congratulations and answers), good, I don`t understand what is your problem with this, explain me....... do not take this message in a bad way. (Tricell 15:40, February 2, 2011) : Ok, first of all, it's weird that you replied now, since you had already replied in the original post :P Anyway, you can ignore that post, because I was mostly in a bad mood. I was trying to keep a track of what changes had happened in the Wiki, so that I could edit things if they were not appropriate, and my Activity Stream was flooded with replies you were leaving, that seemed to be void of any meaning (like the "?........"). That, combined with the aforementioned bad mood, led to that post :) -- [[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 02:25, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Re: About the videos Sure, I will move the videos to the walkthrough section. Just one question: where is the walkthrough section? Update: I found it. Thank you for the advice. Nineteenth Hour 08:09, February 3, 2011 (UTC) : no problem :) --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 08:12, February 3, 2011 (UTC) My name Why yes, yes I do have some Greek ancestry. My paternal side of the family is from Crete. Obviously the rest of it is Dutch. I think Evangelos makes me sound like some stuffy Socratic-era philosopher/religious zealot, so I usually go by Ross, which my friends called me when I was little for reasons I can't remember. Thanks for asking :) Do you have notable ancestry trademarks? --LBCCCP 07:39, February 5, 2011 (UTC) : heh, indeed, Evangelos sounds too serious. How about Vangelis ? (Like the composer :D). And what do you mean by "notable ancestry trademarks?" (I can't make a coherent translation of that phrase in Greek :P ) --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 07:49, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Oh your English is so good I didn't know you were Greek. Well I asked that not knowing that you were Greek, so never mind now, unless part of your family isn't Greek. Where in Greece do you live? Is Mitch your full name or is that short for something?--LBCCCP 07:56, February 5, 2011 (UTC) : My whole family is Greek, so I'll forget that then ! I live in Athens, you know the capital of Greece. As for 'Mitch' it's the "english/american" version, if you will, of my name :) . I reckon it's easier for people from other countries to remember 'Mitch' instead of my actual name. --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 08:08, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Oh I see, I see. Greek names sound so...powerful. It's pretty awesome. I went to visit my grandparents who live in Ηράκλειο, last summer and we took a ship to Athens. It is very nice there. --LBCCCP 17:22, February 5, 2011 (UTC) are you aware that it is generally considered RUDE AND AGAINST THE RULES to edit other peoples comments. ralok 16:41, February 8, 2011 (UTC) now it is all sorts of messed up and I dont know if I fixed it or not. ralok 16:42, February 8, 2011 (UTC) im sorry bro, i havent slepts in like fourty hours ralok 16:48, February 8, 2011 (UTC) : huh, what are you talking about? I didn't edit any comment you or that anonymous guy made, except for the formatting of the replies, which I still don't know how or why this happened, and yet I fixed it back to how it was. What's the problem? --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 16:59, February 8, 2011 (UTC) the problem is that i need a nap and my emotions are on a hairtrigger. ralok 17:03, February 8, 2011 (UTC) : well, if that'll calm you down, go get some sleep my good man, the wiki won't go anywhere. --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']]17:08, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Change to Chapter 13: Government Sector Hi I was wondering why you changed my edit. Sure there maybe wasn't much use for it but I spent a few goes at the drill in the eye part. I also thought it would make things easier for first time go throughs who found that pat annoying. If you want to write back send a message responce to SNAKE2552. Thanks SNAKE2552 Also the latest change by LBCCCP with the Power Cell not being able to be pluged in is also useless triva. Any one can see that by the red on it and no blue like all other "dead" Power Cells. ~SNAKE2552 : It is a trivium because it is an oddity to not be able to plug back in a power cell that is still functional. On the other hand there is nothing trivial about getting a Trophy/Achievement that cannot be missed. --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 01:32, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Reply Hi Thanks for that. I know if you can do it you can get it in one go. But if you do the eye needle thing to quick you can die on that level, therefore you have to go in on the blue light. I know where you are coming from but thought it was a good bit of trivia. Thanks ~SNAKE2552 I'm sure I'll hear about it later, but I just changed the page to Foster Edgars. I agree that it is more appropriate as such. --LBCCCP 02:31, February 11, 2011 (UTC) : pff, why would you hear about it, you didn't came up with the name, it's right there in the credits :) --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 02:34, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Umm...I didnt mean to destroy that page's format...I think I just accidently edited it out, so yeah--sorry about all that. I'm not all that familair with the fancy stuff around here just yet...so I'm sorry if I did something I shouldnt have. ...I'm not even sure I'm sending you this message correctly...oh man. ...well...bye then. Marcus Clark 03:00, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Stalker Nope, still messed up :c Komodo Saurian 07:55, February 12, 2011 (UTC) :Nevermind, fixed it. Komodo Saurian 07:57, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Dude what the hell? You deleted both my posts for pregnants and the red marker: Both followed wiki standards and showed a high level of knowlege regarding deadspace. I'd like an answer... AhmetBaki : First off, I didn't delete any edit you made in the Red Marker article. As a matter of fact your only edit as 'AhmetBaki' on that article is still there. As for the Pregnant one, I deleted that because you take for granted that this thing was a woman, which is not the case. We don't know if it's made from a male or female subject, we can't even be sure it's made from one body, as somebody had noticed traces of a second body in the Pregnant (haven't confirmed that myself). Just to avoid a possible 'why did you delete it again' message I won't do so, but I'm quite sure someone else will. --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 08:41, February 12, 2011 (UTC) : P.S. use four tildes (~ x 4) to sign your messages :) --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 08:41, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Thank you I failed to mention that I use the 360, but I'm guessing the process is the same, anyway many thanks. (;,;) Son of Icthar 11:55, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Also thank you for correcting my grammer on Howard Philips page, normaly I'm quite grammatical but we all make little slips now and then. (;,;) Son of Icthar 11:57, February 12, 2011 (UTC) : no problem, we are humans after all ! : ......or aren't we?! .... :P --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 12:04, February 12, 2011 (UTC) : True. Are we "Human"? Or are we "Animals"? To some we are both, and if there are Aliens out there are we "Aliens" to them? I know one thing for sure. All of "Humanity" are all dead. You guys just don't know it yet, and when you do you are classified as "Dead". ~SNAKE2552 Vandal Don't worry about that vandal, I already blocked him for 2 weeks; thanks for the help reverting the pages back to their original states. --Haegemonia(talk) 11:16, February 18, 2011 (UTC) : ok, good to know :) --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']]11:17, February 18, 2011 (UTC) : : Dude! You can block users? And what did they vandalise? ~SNAKE2552 :: Of course he can, he is an administrator :). As for what that guy vandalized, he vandalized several articles by writing things in Russian, or some other Slavic language. --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 11:28, February 18, 2011 (UTC) :::It was Russian language. Komodo Saurian 11:30, February 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::Actually, it was Ukranian; I can understand Russian, so I could sorta understand what he was saying, and it was utter nonsense. --Haegemonia(talk) 11:33, February 18, 2011 (UTC) :::::With all due respect, no. It was in Russian. I doubt this wiki needs me to provide examples of both, so take my words for granted. :::::On a side note: some of them are bloody hilarious. :::::On a second side note: He seems to be using proxy, so expect more of this in the future. Komodo Saurian 11:36, February 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::::How do you know he is using a proxy? All the edits came from one IP (which is also russian) --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 11:45, February 18, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Better safe than sorry. Komodo Saurian 11:48, February 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Ah, crap, you're right, I was only looking at the Stalker edit and assumed because of the phrasing... Whatever, I just woke up, sue me ;p --Haegemonia(talk) 11:46, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Chapter 1 New Arrivals Sorry just trying to add more summary to Chapter 1 New Arrivals...PLZ Apologies, I am a noob DS:E In fact it uses DS2 models for necros, or so it seems :I Komodo Saurian 21:04, February 21, 2011 (UTC) : for real? --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 21:07, February 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Nope, my mistake, just cleaner textures. Komodo Saurian 23:21, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Ho! Hey there, I was just wondering: how do you get your signature all colorful and authorative? Soldiercfm 00:53, February 23, 2011 (UTC) : : 02:34, February 11, 2011 (UTC) OMG... Soldiercfm 00:53, February 23, 2011 (UTC) :Hey there Soldiercfm. I made it with the use of some out of date HTML code. If you know anything about HTML then go to your 'Preferences' and then on the 'User Profile' tab go to the signature section. --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 13:19, February 23, 2011 (UTC) ::There is an easier way for it. Which is also a secret. 13:27, February 23, 2011 (UTC) :::Meh, I don't think I'll use this. No need anyway, since my current sig does not surpass the code limit. --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 14:02, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Could of/Could have Yeah, "Could of" is a grammatically incorrect statement, so it is sorta like "your" and "you're" except those two are actually real terms. If I had to guess, I'd say the "Could of" thing stems from how similar it sounds to "Could've been".--Haegemonia(talk) 03:38, February 26, 2011 (UTC) : Thanks for the clarification. I've seen it many times, but I could not tell if it was just wrong (like "your-you're") or some kind of idiom, because nobody ever seemed to notice it. Cheers! --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 03:45, February 26, 2011 (UTC) I'm a big fan of "irregardless" and "awholenother" and "finna", the latter being the Southeastern United States' derivation of "gonna" which I learned when I came here. So it's like 'going to --> gonna --> fixing to --> finna'. Somewhat of a grammatical spiral there. --LBCCCP 05:44, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Aww yeah Have fun with a new name 14:43, March 9, 2011 (UTC) : Thanks mate! :D --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 21:25, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Quick Question... Hi. Im kinda new to this wiki stuff, so i have no clue if your getting this or not. :) but, i just had one question. May i ask why the information i had posted under the "Javelin Gun" was erased? i know two of them were not really nesceary at all...... but i personally felt one of them was. :P idk, i re-posted it. do with it as you please, i dont wanna sound hostile, i just wwant to know why it wasnt necessary. thanks. and if i AM posting this twice, sorry, like i said before, this wiki messaging stuff is kinda new to me. :PLOST DESTINY16 02:02, March 10, 2011 (UTC) i got your post. thanks for the advice. :) hello Hi. Im Powerseeker and kinda new to this wiki. I have noticed that you are not a mod but always edit and delete other peoples work for no other reason then your own satisfaction. I find this very troubling. If you were a mod I would understand but regualr users arent allowed do that so I'm asking why do you do it?PowerSeeker 14:46, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome! See above for my sentiments. I couldn't agree with you more regarding the difference between credibility and technical jargon. It's why I try, at least, to keep it at a minimum and when I can't avoid using it I try to keep the context of its use as clear as possible. I don't put "clarity" in almost all of my edit tags because its habit. Now, as to the concern you had for visitors that don't speak English as their native language... I will admit that I haven't considered that much, and would appreciate some pointers for future edits if you have any. Accessibility, to me at any rate, goes with the "quality" bits in those tags. TrollofReason 22:18, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Mis Understanding Hi. In regards to my messages to BettyBoopKiss, I was referring to halseymj when I said 'i dont trust him' and it was him I was questioning being 'legit.' You completely misinterpreted who I was talking to and about so I thought I would just clarify the facts. Very sorry for bothering you and I will be sure to detail who I am discussing in future. PowerSeeker 22:08, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Thanks tanx 4 the tip on loggin in man :) really helped Micster trickster 19:52, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Game chronology Listen, I dont know how they measure time in Greece but the games are set in 2508 and 2511, 500 years to the date after the games were released. It is expressed canocally and in various other media concerning Dead Space. The talk page is wrong if it says the games are set a year behind and so are you. It is a simple mistake but here on the DS Wiki, we strive for quality and accurate information. Thank you PowerSeeker 20:13, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, regarding the link you gave me, the person was asking for clarification on Zach Hammonds death which was incorrectly told as 2507 and then you replied the date for the entire game was 2507 which is wrong. If you would please consult other media on this matter, you will find out the dates 2508 and 2511 (500 years after their release dates !!!!!!!!!) are correct. So please, do not undo correct revisions in the future or put in inaccurate information. I believe I have put in more than enough evidence and this is corroborated by other users who have had no problems with the dates 2508 and 2511. Thank you PowerSeeker 20:28, July 8, 2011 (UTC) τι κάνετε Well hello to you there, too! I've been around but have been busy with stuff. That and there's not much going on here right now because nothing Dead Space related has been announced or whatever in a while. So how have you been? I understand Greece is not doing so well right now. For a while the riots in Athens were shown on all the news networks. --LBCCCP 03:39, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Haha! I actually knew that word even though I don't speak fluent Greek. My mother does, and I've heard her yell "σκατά" more than once. Anyway, yeah leaving Greece might be a good idea. And apparently Scandinavian countries are some of the happiest countries in the world, so that will probably be nice, although it does get cold there. To my knowledge, Greece and South Africa share a mostly warm Mediterranean climate, which is quite nice. I'm back in SA now, but it was very hot in Florida when I left in June. It was around 40 degrees every day for a couple weeks, and it rains every day at 3:00. Very odd. And the air is so thick you can hardly breath sometimes. Oh yeah, I'm studying to be a Diplomatic Emissary, like working in embassies and negotiating relations with foreign governments. You're an engineering student, then? If I were much better at math, I'd be inclined to do the same :) --LBCCCP 16:56, July 18, 2011 (UTC) .. I am not a big time publisher but it is my job, no I wasn't trying to steal anything. Halseymj 09:00, July 20, 2011 (UTC) If you have a problem with halseymj then talk to me. GorillaSpice1988 19:12, July 30, 2011 (UTC) If you have a problem with PowerSeeker, I'd advise you to take it up with me first! Xenomorph2012 22:39, July 31, 2011 (UTC) :No problems on my part, PowerSeeker. One thing though, I wouldn't advice you going around threatening (as empty as the threats may be) people, if you want your new account to last. Cheers! --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 22:50, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Please stop removing other peoples work on Rancid Moon! It is getting annoying! Soon, I will report you to an administrator. :The work in question was highly speculative, therefore removed. It is a a policy. Please, do contact the administration, so that you can read it from them as well. Regards --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 23:04, July 31, 2011 (UTC) :Facts with prooflinks > Poorly worded speculations. 23:24, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Its official. nearly all major pages are now fish related. I have a message gone to the admins but they arent responding. Kudos on your efforts Noemon. I too tried and failed miserably. My only concillation is that he'll be infintley banned soon. Xenomorph2012 23:50, July 31, 2011 (UTC) :Sure, no problem, PowerSeeker. --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 01:52, August 1, 2011 (UTC) RE: Buggy Editor Yeah, it was making an irreversable bold line when I was using the Find command to do some quick editing. I like the visual editor so I can get a good preview while I work, but I will keep in mind to use the plain text editor if I am having a bug I can't deal with. Usually I can find a bypass for a bug in about a minute, but this one was so persistent I just canceled all my changes and moved on for the time being. Thanks again, I'm always forgetting there is a plain text editor. -Taco 01:00, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Lexine Picture Here is that render of Lexine, but modifed to appear as if she is in-game, like the rest of the major character profile pictures here. I'll leave it up to you if you want to use it or not. -Taco 02:48, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Yes it was done in Photoshop, I have no idea how Saurian got the Severed models, if I had access to them I would have fixed the Lexine photo a long time ago. Saurian is responsible for me even having an image to work with, I don't think it would be right to just replace it with my version without his approval. However if you don't think he'd mind feel free to update the photo yourself, clicking on the file shows that I was the original uploader anyway. Also if any other pictures need similar editing, let me know. Edit: Uploaded a 370x600 version, and also about your question, most character models when extracted straight from the game files will be in a T position. Legs together but arms straight out at both sides. Most often they will not even be textured, just a grayscale sculpt. To get a pose, you would have to properly assign the textures to the model first, not to mention rig the model to be able to move the joints of it. This isn't always the case though. There are also programs to capture an active model while in-game on a PC game. Those models will come out posed in the exact position they were in when they were captured. They will still need to be textured, as well as rigged if you want to alter their poses. Gmod files are far simpler, they come pre-textured and rigged. It looks like Saurian acquired the file for Gmod, and then just gave the model a default "profile picture" pose, and took a picture of that pose with a white background. -Taco 03:51, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Ok, Noemon, I'll update the picture later in the day if you haven't already. Also no problem with the model information, if you need any further info on how any of that stuff works feel free to ask. -Taco 12:25, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the removal of unnecessary bits! Hey man, sorry for that highly noob edition of C.E.C page, I've been out of wiki's for a while so I misunderstood one of the instructions which suggested signing the changes. By the way, you seem to have done a lot of research about Dead Space; I bet you're looking forward to the movie launch also, hehe Greetings from the south of Brazil!~ -- Raonipaes 13:16, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Fan mail I HOPE U DIE OF AN STD!!!! REMOVE MY FUCKING EDITS WILL YOU!!!! U PIECE OF SHIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS -- :Gee, thanks anonymous from Ireland, that I have no idea who you may possibly be! --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 00:04, August 9, 2011 (UTC) :lol -Taco 02:48, August 9, 2011 (UTC) : :Also, this person whom we have absolutely no idea of the nature of (this person musthave seven proxies or something!) seems to have forgotten how to think laterally; if you died of an STD, you recently had sex, and it was your last act before dying. Something to put on your tombstone, Noemon. Captain tweed 14:38, August 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Actually, that would not imply that my last act before I die was having sex, as it takes quite sometime for lethal STDs to kill you. My last act may have as well being me making a tuna salad, for some reason; I hate tuna. That would imply that I had sex at some point before I pass though, so I guess what I could put on my tombstone would be something like "He died a happy man, while making a tuna salad he so much hated, after having sex with a skunk whore 7 months ago. R.I.P." ::In all seriousness though, I do get the point of your comment :P Cheers! --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 15:31, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Hi.... Uh... Im DS2117... Im not sure you have heard of me... But uh.... Idk... I want to say hi. Im not really an editor.... I'm a fanfiction writer here on the wikia. But I think, editing is sssssssoooo hard, long, and difficult. Lol. Jk. Talk to you later sometime... I just replied to your comment and question on my talkpage. DS2117 Thou shalt give assistance. Hence the title name, I ask of your assistance, due to your high knowledge of Editing techniques and whatnot. The Flamethrower page is a little confusing right now. The Section I require help in is "Dead Space 2". The facts seem to be messed up; I tried to fix them, but to no avail. As I asked before, I would like your assistance. Supertologist (talk) 16:26, August 11, 2011 (UTC) :Thou must not use... uh... l'editor de Wikia... yeah, lost it... edit using source mode next time...— subtank (7alk) 17:08, August 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Even though "Thou must not use... uh... l'editor de Wikia" is indeed the first commandment, I believe Supertologist had an issue with the source code editor, as up until a few minutes ago it was all kinds of messed up. It is fixed now, so all's well. --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 17:13, August 11, 2011 (UTC) :: ::Well, thank you both for your assistance. Next time, I'll be sure not to use it. Supertologist (talk) 17:18, August 11, 2011 (UTC) NJROTC NJROTC is Navy Junior Reserve Officers Traing Corps. Does that help? DS2117 You should check out our website. Oh, and I'm a Cadet Petty Officer Thrid Class. Marker Wallpaper Hey Noe, I updated the picture after I realized there was some contrast problems that I didn't see under regular lighting. I fixed them and modified the Marker a little bit. I've already uploaded it and replaced the old file, if you want the new version feel free to re-download it. Or not, up to you. -Taco 06:15, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Zoidberg I am not an artist so I don't know how shading works, atleast not with images that are still in paper sketch form. Is this what you were looking for though? If not then I can give you some ideas on what procedures might get you the results you're looking for. -Taco 09:41, August 15, 2011 (UTC) What I did to achieve this was very simple, but also rather time consuming. Each area you shaded in I simply decreased the lightness on by 20%. The hard part is selecting the area. I used the polygonal lasso tool to select each individual area where you shaded. This can take a few seconds to a few minutes depending on the size and complexity of the area, plus you have to repeat the process for each section you want shaded. You will need to zoom in to accurately select the correct area without overlapping undesirable areas. Manually selecting the area outline is the only way, magnetic lasso and wand tool won't help you since you need to be very precise in the selection. Regular lasso will work but it's very shaky unless you have a drawing tablet you control it. Once you have the desired area selected, you go to Image>Adjustments>Hue and Saturation Make sure colorize is unchecked and then decrease the Lightness slider to -20. Darker shadows should be set around -30, while lighter shadows should be set around -10. Because you are only altering the lighting, the sketch lines remain. They don't appear on Zoidberg of course though because the image I was working with had the colors on him filled in solidly. Also since there were no sketch shadows on the bottom picture of Zoidberg, I had to approxomate based on the top picture. When you are done with all the lightness decreasing, then you have to look around for overlap problems. You should also smudge the edges of shadows that appear on round objects, like Zoidberg's head. -Taco 13:46, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Yup, if you want to do it right, your gonna have to take the time to select the areas manually, or else it's not gonna be precise. -Taco 13:59, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Nigerian Princes?! Oh No! Thank you for Editing my Email Address! I have always wondered why people put their Emails more differently than regular. And the Nigerian Princes Stories made me chuckle. But once again, thank you! And I am not being sarcastic at all. This is serious. So if it sounds like that, my bad. I do not take it as vandalism. Supertologist (talk) 11:32, August 17, 2011 (UTC) :Hah, relax, it did not sound sarcastic :D. Anyway, no problem, you are welcome! Cheers! --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 12:19, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Maize. The title name has nothing to do with the subject of what I am going to tell you. I noticed that another "anonymous" Wikia Contributor made a page tiltled "THE FACTS OF LIFE". I wonder who that could be... Anyway, if you had not known of this already, PowerSeeker has a Dead Space Fan Fiction Writing Wiki. You should check it out. It's "A-maize-ing". Hahaha, get it? Because maize, and amazing - never mind. ''Supertologist'' (''talk'') 22:56, August 20, 2011 (UTC) : :Well, I guess when she wants a break, after being so busy on her wiki, she comes by to reminiscent the good ol' times --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 23:25, August 20, 2011 (UTC) I guess so. And one more thing. I cannot for the life of me stop watching this. ''Supertologist'' (''talk'') 23:44, August 20, 2011 (UTC) :HAHAHA, are you mad ? :D --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 00:13, August 21, 2011 (UTC) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. ''Supertologist'' (''talk'') 00:17, August 21, 2011 (UTC) :AW yeah, japanese metal. Alsom, that episode from the king of Bel Air, was on TV today, that was the only scene I watched :D--[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 00:40, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Hmm... I think that this would be the appropriate response. :D ''Supertologist'' (''talk'') 00:52, August 21, 2011 (UTC) :Darn, I lost the game. --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 01:24, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Technically, you won the game. If we were to count every single meme thing you have sent to Users, it would about over 9,000. So you won, as you are the master of memes. :D ''Supertologist'' (''talk'') 04:51, August 21, 2011 (UTC) :No, no, no, I meant the game --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 05:17, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Oh, that game. I've played it before. It is entertaining. ''Supertologist'' (''talk'') 14:24, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! :D Thanks a bunch for helping me with the Template! I was trying to figure it out, and I feel so stupid for not figuring it out earlier. I literally gave myself a face-palm. Thank you. :D -- Just Your Friendly Neighborhood Necromorph - AFriendlyNecromorph 05:59, August 21, 2011 (UTC) :Hah, no problem :) ! You did a fine job with it! Also, if you don't mind put a deletion banner on the one that is not actually a template. Cheers! --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 06:07, August 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Already taken care of, and thanks for complementing my Template. :] -- Just Your Friendly Neighborhood Necromorph - AFriendlyNecromorph 06:11, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Necromorphs and Schematics Hey Noeman I noticed you moved the Necromorph and Schematic sections to the talk page for use in the walkthroughs. They are pretty inconsistent throughout the chapters but I actually think they would be good for the article since they increase the amount of information on the already lacking pages. Plus they do directly pertain to the substance of the article - the chapter. I was planning on doing a 3 day run through Dead Space 2 collecting screenshots, saves, doing walkthroughs, greatly adding to the lacking chapter articles and making them completely consistent, and basically a major spruce up. I planned on doing this to test the stability of my new build, and was originally going to start yesterday, but my motherboard didn't arrive and UPS says it won't get here till Tuesday now. So anyway about those two sections, I agree they are best suited in a walkthrough, which I will definitely be including in there. But I also believe they should be in the chapter articles in their current simple form, just to add substance to the article and provide quick references for the Chapter's content. I have the Prima guide saved to my computer as a .pdf and I will make sure everything is 100% accurate and consistent throughout all chapter articles. They are quick sections that are supplementary in a good way. Things like actual locations of the objects should be walkthrough exclusive, but a quick list I believe would be very appropriate for the main article. -Taco 07:06, August 21, 2011 (UTC) :Hm, your very last sentence did make me see the matter in a different perspective. ..Ok, put them back. However somebody should definitely enhance the walkthrough sections. In case you cannot wait for your mobo and you want footage of the whole game, I'd suggest you visit Subtank's talk page. Komodo has uploaded on Youtube a series of 15 walkthrough videos, one for each chapter, and he has put the link there, it's in the very first talk section. Just for the effort he put they should be used :) --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 07:26, August 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, I'll put them back when I do the article clean ups next week. I will have more in depth versions of them in the walkthroughs. Also I have seen some of Komodo's walkthroughs. I recognized his avatar and name from DS Wiki. Anyway yeah just wanted to talk with you about it first before I did anything. I'll take care of all of it and get everything up to wiki standards and beyond. -Taco 07:37, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Whaa..? Rule Number One: Earn the respect of the one who holds the cards. "The enemy of my enemy is my friend." -- Well, in a game of Texas Hold 'Em, each player gets two cards. So in a sense, everyone is holding the cards. --''Supertologist'' (''talk'') 13:47, August 22, 2011 (UTC) :As the headline says: whaa..? --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 14:10, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Well, that Anon (cough - PowerSeeker - cough) stated that you must earn the respect of the one who holds the cards. But in Texas Hold 'Em, another version of Poker, everyone gets two cards to hold, and you have to try and have the best hand (those two cards) from anyone else. I play it very well. ''Supertologist'' (''talk'') 14:18, August 22, 2011 (UTC) : Why is this person just not promptly perma-banned and f#*ks not given? It seems like she is really getting to you Super. : -Taco (''talk'') 14:20, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ::I don't think that the wiki has any way to really permaban, in its disposal. The best it can get is IP ban or account ban. Meh. Also, AnonSeeker, here's something for you. Rule 47. --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 14:27, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ::: ::By permaban I meant IP. Based on the nature of the edits and vandalism I completely believe an IP ban will function as a permaban for this particular person. -Taco (''talk'') 14:32, August 22, 2011 (UTC) :::If only it was that easy. You see, said person always changes IP addresses. Curse you dynamic IP addresses! --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 14:37, August 22, 2011 (UTC) :::: :::Aww, damn dynamics. Report IP's to ISP for malicious activity, see what happens? :::-Taco (''talk'') 14:40, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::I believe someone with a higher authority on this site (AKA an admin) should probably fill in the complaint. If you want to however, be my guest. ISP is Hutchison 3G UK and Ireland Core, we already have 3 IP addresses since yesterday, that almost certainly belong to the same person. If you want more it won't be difficult to find. --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 14:48, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::Best leave it to admins, I tend to go a tad too far when too much personal information piles up on someone I find undesirable. Should we make a request to Subtank maybe? -Taco (''talk'') 14:54, August 22, 2011 (UTC) :::::A range block? It's been a while... a bit rusty. Mind calculating it for me? :P — subtank (7alk) 14:57, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::::No problem, if only you want to explain how a range block works and how the range is calculated :P --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 15:00, August 22, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Well, I have this one utility. Feel free to experiment with it. Failing that, guess we would need to refer to Google. :) — subtank (7alk) 15:07, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Well, I think you should check my Talk Page. She is speaking non - sense, so I will do the same. For now. ''Supertologist'' (''talk'') 14:24, August 22, 2011 (UTC) here this is only a joke that im doin. if its really causing trouble for thsi site ill back off guys. god, its not as if ive done any permanent damage. u need to relax about the interent. im just trying to highlight how mad people get over internet sites. -- :Oh, my, I'm glad this got sorted out! Now let's all go and have some tea! : : : :NO. :[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 15:18, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Glad it's over. But I am not letting my guard down so soon. I do not trust her. ''Supertologist'' (''talk'') 15:20, August 22, 2011 (UTC) -Taco (''talk'') 15:29, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ::HAHAHA! By the way, please tell me you have a drawing tablet and you did not wrote it down so perfectly with a mouse! ::Also, Subtank, if you still want to proceed with that range block, these are all the IP addresses I could find from history logs that start with 92. (mind you they sometimes start with 178. or 68. which I could not find any more than one of each): 92.251.134.122 92.251.140.170 92.251.143.170 92.251.146.32 92.251.187.234 92.251.217.55 92.251.228.198 ::The smallest range I could make was one that only affected an amount of possible 1024(hah) users, between the second and third addresses. ::--[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 15:46, August 22, 2011 (UTC) :: ::Relax NoeNoe, theres a font for that. Just copied it and angled for a slanted board. -Taco (''talk'') 15:57, August 22, 2011 (UTC) :::@Noemon: Did that minutes ago. Potentially blocking up to 32768 users... *shrugs* — subtank (7alk) 15:59, August 22, 2011 (UTC) :::: :::Screw em, they probably don't even know what a Dead Space is. :::Release the block after a while when she forgets all about this site. :::-Taco (''talk'') 16:02, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::@Taco: damn, there are fonts for everything ! ::::@Subtank: So now she is finally blocked for good? I kinda feel bad we will never learn what the other rules, after number 1, were. --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 16:10, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::: ::::Use your imagination! Picture a typical internet user, then picture them angry! ::::First thing you imagine them saying to you is the next rule. ::::Everything after that are the following rules. ::::-Taco (''talk'') 16:17, August 22, 2011 (UTC) :::::It doesn't follow the rules of the internet? :O — subtank (7alk) 16:25, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::::OI! That's not what number 47 was in the ruleset I used as a reference earlier! I've been tricked! --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 16:29, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::::: ::::::I was not aware we were referring to the official rules of the Internet. ::::::-Taco (''talk'') 16:37, August 22, 2011 (UTC) :::::::We weren't :P The only reference to them was when I said "rule 47" and Subtank 's link. The rules over which I'd be sad not to know them were powerseeker's rules :P --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 16:41, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Okay, was confused. I need to sleep more often, I am so inattentive. ::::::::I just realized you got your Rule 47 wrong. ::::::::: ::::::::But still I was referring to PowerSeeker's rules too, so...yes! Subtank was wrong and not me for once. Take that sleep. ::::::::-Taco (''talk'') 16:53, August 22, 2011 (UTC)